donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ SPECIAL, Great Fray Smash Brothers Special) is an upcoming fighting video game for the Nintendo Switch. It was first announced on March 8th, 2018, at the end of the Nintendo Direct that was released on the same day. It will be the fifth installment in the Super Smash Bros. series (sixth; if both versions of Super Smash Bros. 4 are counted as two separate games). The game is scheduled to release on December 7, 2018. Playable Characters There are only three playable characters from the Donkey Kong series in the game, that being Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and King K. Rool. Default Characters Here is a list of playable characters. The default roster consists of the original 12 fighters from the first Super Smash Bros. game. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate features every fighter that has ever appeared in a Super Smash Bros. game. These include: * Mario * Donkey Kong * Link * Samus * Yoshi * Kirby * Fox * Pikachu * Luigi * Ness * Captain Falcon * Jigglypuff Unlockable Characters * Bayonetta * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Chrom * Cloud * Corrin * Daisy * Dark Pit * Dark Samus * Diddy Kong * Dr. Mario * Duck Hunt * Falco * Ganondorf * Greninja * Ice Climbers * Ike * Incineroar * Inkling * Isabelle * Ken * King Dedede * King K. Rool * Little Mac * Lucario * Lucas * Lucina * Marth * Mega Man * Meta Knight * Mewtwo * Mii Brawler * Mii Swordfighter * Mii Gunner * Mr. Game & Watch * Olimar * Pac-Man * Palutena * Peach * Pichu * Pit * Pokémon Trainer (Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle) * Richter * Ridley * R.O.B. * Robin * Rosalina & Luma * Roy * Ryu * Sheik * Shulk * Simon * Snake * Sonic * Toon Link * Villager * Wario * Wii Fit Trainer * Wolf * Young Link * Zelda * Zero Suit Samus Downloadable Characters * Piranha Plant * Joker * Hero (Dragon Quest) * Banjo & Kazooie Stages Here is a list of the stages in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (at least the ones shown so far). * 3D Land * 75M * Arena Ferox * Balloon Fight * Battlefield * Big Battlefield * Big Blue * Boxing Ring * Bridge of Eldin * Brinstar * Brinstar Depths * Castle Siege * Coliseum * Corneria * Delfino Plaza * Distant Planet * Dracula Castle * Dream Land * Dream Land GB * Duck Hunt * Figure-8 Circuit * Final Destination * Find Mii * Flat Zone X * Fountain of Dreams * Fourside * Frigate Orpheon * Gamer * Garden of Hope * Gaur Plain * Gerudo Valley * Golden Plains * Great Bay * Great Plateau Tower * Green Greens * Green Hill Zone * Halberd * Hanenbow * Hyrule Castle * Jungle Japes * Kalos Pokémon League * Kongo Falls * Kongo Jungle * Living Room * Luigi's Mansion * Lylat Cruise * Magicant * Mario Bros. * Mario Circuit * Mario Galaxy * Midgar * Moray Towers * Mushroom Kingdom * Mushroom Kingdom II * Mushroom Kingdom U * Mushroomy Kingdom * Mute City SNES * New Donk City Hall * New Pork City * Norfair * Onett * Pac-Land * Palutena's Temple * Paper Mario * Peach's Castle * PictoChat 2 * Pilotwings * Pirate Ship * Pokémon Stadium * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Port Town Aero Dive * Princess Peach's Castle * Prism Tower * Rainbow Cruise * Reset Bomb Forest * Saffron City * Shadow Moses Island * Skyloft * Skyworld * Smashville * Spear Pillar * Spirit Train * Summit * Super Mario Maker * Super Happy Tree * Suzaku Castle * Temple * The Great Cave Offensive * Tomodachi Life * Tortimer Island * Town and City * Umbra Clock Tower * Unova Pokémon League * Venom * WarioWare, Inc. * Wii Fit Studio * Wily Castle * Windy Hill Zone * Wrecking Crew * Wuhu Island * Yoshi's Island (Melee) * Yoshi's Island * Yoshi's Story Spirits In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, spirits replace trophies as collectible items. The spirits of characters from many video game franchises can be collected and used to enhance fighters' abilities. The spirits from the Donkey Kong series include: * Baron K. Roolenstein * Blast-O-Matic * Candy Kong * Chunky Kong * Cranky Kong * Dixie Kong * Dixie Kong and Kiddy Kong * Donkey Kong & Bongos * Donkey Kong & Lady * Donkey Kong Jr. * Ellie the Elephant * Enguarde * Expresso the Ostrich * Funky Kong * Kalypso * Kaptain K. Rool * Karate Kong * Kip * Klaptrap * Kritter * Lanky Kong * Lord Fredrik the Snowmad King * Ninja Kong * Professor Chops * Rambi * Rattly * Squawks * Squitter the Spider * Stanley the Bugman * Swanky Kong * Tiki Tak Tribe * Winky * Wrinkly Kong * Zinger Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games